


Tokyo ghoul

by Thicc_kaneki



Category: Kaneki Ken - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul, Uta - Fandom, aogiri tree - Fandom, ayato kirishima - Fandom, eto yoshimura - Fandom, haise Sasaki - Fandom, naki - Fandom, noro - Fandom, tatara - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thicc_kaneki/pseuds/Thicc_kaneki
Summary: This is just a crack book and incorrect quotes
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Kaneki: I could kill you

Hide: So could a determined squirrel, you ain’t special.


	2. Chapter 2

Hide and Tsukiyama on their way to rescue kaneki: here we go lesbians!!! C’mon let’s go lesbians! omg let’s go


End file.
